


The Spectacularly Gay Exploits of Erotic Eros and Vicious Victor [Podfic]

by sobieru



Series: Magical Bois AU [Podfics] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, alternative universe, podfic cover art welcome, the campy magical boys au we all deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a regular university student by day... And also by day, he's a magical boy known as Eros who serves the city of Ariaville while lamenting the fact that magical boy laws dictate that his transformation outfits keep on getting skimpier.A life balancing studies, crime-fighting, and the occasional kitten rescue is all fine and dandy until a new adversary who calls himself Vicious Victor shows up in town. What happens when Vicious turns out to be less of a supervillian and more of a superfanboy, one who has just moved in directly next door to Yuuri?





	1. Dog Attacks Uni Student! Sports at 11!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spectacularly Gay Exploits of Erotic Eros and Vicious Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496954) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



## Length

0:10:51 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LwFjiJiL59NjHtfN2JJSL4-9N6VP2MY2/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TsgeoeeavvChapter1)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	2. Chapter 2

## Length

0:12:12 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Dx8C8beesejYGF4YJhkNbe6em-FGt4h/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TsgeoeeavvChapter2)


  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. Cookie Recipe That Will Snag You a Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update, ya know, life and whatnot haha. Anyway, I will continue to podfic this work until the very end, so rest assured!

## Length

0:16:06 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hrS-GV_XEE229msEsbtKrg2lwun_VXf0/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/tsgeoeeavvchapter3)


  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
